


Двойное свидание

by Al_Dreamer, Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Ойкава предложил гениальную, на его взгляд, идею — пойти на двойное свидание.





	Двойное свидание

Пойти с Ойкавой на свидание однозначно не было хорошей идеей. Вернее, поправил себя Кагеяма, свидание не с Ойкавой, а с девушкой, которая настойчиво весь первый курс ходила по пятам, забрасывала письмами и трижды признавалась в любви. 

Рейко не сдавалась, несмотря на все отказы Кагеямы и попытки прикрыться занятостью в волейбольной команде. Хотя почему прикрыться? Кагеяма действительно был занят, кроме волейбола его мало что интересовало и уж тем более — Рейко. Однако она ждала: после лекций, после тренировок, и дежурила под окнами общежития. 

Ойкава смеялся над ним и просил дать девушке шанс. Ни о каком шансе речь не шла, Кагеяма это знал наверняка, Ойкава тоже понимал, но и упустить возможность лишний раз подразнить не мог. И вот во что всё вылилось: они на двойном свидании, Кагеяма с Рейко, которая счастливо прижималась к нему, цепко ухватив за руку, а Ойкава напевал что-то под нос, придерживая за талию Аки — капитана их университетской команды поддержки.

На самом деле, Кагеяма встречался с Ойкавой больше года. Они никому об этом не говорили и старались ничем себя не выдать, но порой хотелось выбраться куда-то вдвоём и не оглядываться по сторонам.

Ойкава предложил гениальную, на его взгляд, идею — пойти на двойное свидание. Кагеяма не считал, что идея настолько уж гениальна, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, им редко удавалось побыть наедине, и две девушки рядом — это всего лишь две девушки, а не волейбольная команда в душевой, соседи по комнатам в общежитии или бдительная старушка в библиотеке, почти застукавшая их между полок с книгами.

Представь, что их нет, быстро шепнул на ухо Ойкава при встрече, но как игнорировать Рейко, когда её маленькая ладошка беззастенчиво гуляла по спине, спускаясь порой на ягодицы, Кагеяма не знал. Он не хотел обижать девушку, но ещё больше не хотел знаков её внимания.

Они зашли в милое уютное кафе и сели напротив друг друга. Рейко и Аки тут же принялись изучать меню, а Ойкава, чему-то улыбаясь, уставился на Кагеяму, подперев голову рукой.

— Что ты будешь, Тоору-кун? — спросила Аки, тронув его за руку.

— Что угодно, милая, — ответил Ойкава, по-прежнему сверля Кагеяму взглядом. — Я такой голодный, что съем всё.

— Что скажешь насчёт черничной булочки?

— Черничная булочка, — протянул Ойкава и облизнулся. — Да, было бы отлично.

Кагеяма почувствовал, как запылали кончики ушей. Облизнулся Ойкава медленно, глядя прямо в глаза, и о каком голоде говорил, тоже было понятно. Когда принесли заказ, Кагеяма выпил половину своего молочного коктейля со взбитыми сливками в один глоток и закашлялся.

— Что такое? — заботливо потёрла ему шею Рейко. 

— Ничего, — выдохнул Кагеяма и резко выпрямился, едва не подпрыгнув на стуле: что-то коснулось его ноги и, огладив колено, стало медленно подниматься вверх по внутренней стороне бедра. Это не могла быть Рейко, которая с увлечением принялась за свой десерт.

Ойкава скучающе изучал вид за окном, и Кагеяма, нахмурившись, перевёл взгляд на Аки. Она улыбнулась ему и опустила ресницы.

— Что ты делаешь, Аки-сан? — спросил он.

Аки удивлённо приподняла брови.

— Ем, Тобио-кун, — ответила она. — Что-то не так?

Кагеяма свёл бёдра вместе, поймав в ловушку чью-то ногу. Аки продолжала спокойно пить кофе, а вот Ойкава едва слышно хмыкнул, по-прежнему глядя в окно.

— У меня что-то упало, — заявил Кагеяма и полез под стол, крепко сжав пальцами чужую ступню. Ботинок Ойкавы одиноко валялся у ножки стула. Кагеяма ущипнул Ойкаву за ногу и потянул на себя. Рядом зазвенела ложка.

— Прошу прощения, но у меня тоже что-то упало, — услышал он. Через секунду Ойкава сидел рядом с ним под столом.

— Что происходит? — прошептал Кагеяма.

— Мне показалось, что тебе одному здесь скучно, — ответил Ойкава и быстро поцеловал в нос. 

— Мне было скучно и наверху, — признался Кагеяма. — А потом мне показалось, что меня трогает Аки…

— Не можешь различить, когда тебя трогаю я, а когда — кто-то другой? — возмутился Ойкава.

— Наверное, нужно просто больше практики и тренировок, — Кагеяма почесал щеку.

— У вас всё в порядке? — Аки и Рейко склонились, заглядывая под стол.

— Нет, — широко улыбнулся Ойкава. — Какой уж тут порядок, когда нужна срочная тренировка.

— Тренировка? — в один голос воскликнули девушки.

— Да. Нам с Тобио-чаном срочно нужно на тренировку. 

Ойкава вылез из-под стола, отряхнулся и с лёгким поклоном извинился.

— Приносим свои искренние извинения за испорченный вечер.

Кагеяма не знал тех, кто мог бы противостоять его обаянию. Аки и Рейко не были исключением.

— Если нужно, то конечно, — кивнула Аки.

— Тренировки — это важно, — поддержала Рейко. — Увидимся после?

— Да, да, обязательно, — махнул рукой Ойкава. — Пойдём, Тобио.

***

— И куда мы направляемся? — спросил Кагеяма, когда они свернули с широкой аллеи на маленькую улочку, всю усыпанную розово-белыми лепестками сливы.

— Увидишь, — Ойкава взял его за руку и шагнул в переулок. 

То, что здание было лав-отелем, стало понятно сразу — по броской яркой вывеске и выкрашенным в красный стенам.

— Тренировка, значит? — уточнил Кагеяма.

— Конечно, — Ойкава подмигнул и взялся за ручку двери. — И поздний ужин заодно.

Кагеяма почувствовал, что снова краснеет. Не реагировать на двусмысленные намёки Ойкавы до сих пор не получалось.

Они остановились перед экраном с фотографиями комнат.

— Выбирай, — щедро предложил Ойкава.

Комнаты выглядели странно. Кагеяма сразу показал на самую обычную среди них. По крайней мере, кровать в ней напоминала кровать.

— А почему не ту, с постелью в форме сердца? Или вот эту, с цепями?

— Тебе такое нравится? — Кагеяма посмотрел на Ойкаву. Наверное, зря они раньше не говорили о предпочтениях друг друга. В любом случае, никогда не было поздно это исправить. — Если ты хочешь, мы можем…

— Нет, мне такое не нравится. И не хочу. — Ойкава быстро ткнул в предложенный Кагеямой вариант и вздохнул. — Ты совсем не понимаешь шуток.

В коридоре и лифте было пусто и, наверное, если бы Кагеяма взял Ойкаву за руку или поцеловал, ничего страшного бы не случилось. Но Ойкава держал руки в карманах, выглядел напряженным, словно мог взорваться от любого прикосновения, и его взвинченное возбуждение невольно передавалось и Кагеяме. Такое бывало после матчей, когда хотелось слишком сильно, когда ждали нестерпимо долго.

Ойкава сам обнял его, едва за ними закрылась дверь номера, потянул с плеч ветровку, и Кагеяма тоже забрался руками к нему под одежду.

— Здесь, по крайней мере, нам никто не помешает, — пробормотал Ойкава, не переставая раздевать. Кагеяме снова захотелось его поцеловать, как хотелось весь вечер. Но теперь можно было не сдерживаться, и он прижался губами, а когда Ойкава приоткрыл рот — просунул язык, вылизывая нёбо, касаясь острой кромки зубов, чувствуя смутный привкус кофе и сладость десерта.

— А ты учишься! — Ойкава усмехнулся. После поцелуя он дышал тяжело и неровно. — Неужели тренировался с той девочкой, Рейко? То-то она весь вечер от тебя не отлипала. — В его голосе звучала едва слышная, скрытая за насмешливым тоном злость, но руки продолжали стягивать с Кагеямы футболку, расстегивать джинсы.

— Ни с кем я не тренировался. Кроме тебя. — Кагеяма занялся пуговицами на рубашке Ойкавы, стараясь не отставать. — И ты сам предложил это двойное свидание.

— Ты не особо возражал. — Ойкава присел, стаскивая с него джинсы, и Кагеяма послушно переступил ногами, помогая ему.

— Мне не понравилось. Я больше не пойду на них.

— Еще бы ты пошел. — Ойкава фыркнул, теперь стягивая собственные, уже расстегнутые Кагеямой.

— Давай не будем сейчас об этом. — Кагеяма тоже начал сердиться.

— Ладно, не будем. — Ойкава обхватил Кагеяму за талию, одновременно подталкивая в сторону кровати, ладони легли на ягодицы, сжали.

От его прикосновений, от ощущения жара прижавшегося вплотную голого тела, ушедшее было возбуждение вернулось, с новой силой ударило в голову, разгорелось в паху. Член упёрся в живот Ойкавы. Ойкава пробормотал что-то одобрительное, потёрся об него. У него самого стоял все время: и пока он раздевал Кагеяму, и во время спора. Похоже, про голод Ойкава не врал.

Кровать была большой и мягкой — гораздо удобнее той, на которой Кагеяма спал в общежитии. Ойкава навалился сверху, всем весом вжимая в матрас, поцеловал сам — коротко и торопливо, слово не хотел сейчас отвлекаться на это.

— Перевернись, — попросил он. Голос звучал приглушенно и как будто слегка дрожал от нетерпения. Ойкава отодвинулся, освобождая место, и Кагеяма перекатился на живот, приподнялся, опираясь на локти и колени.

Горячие губы коснулись лопаток, руки скользнули вдоль тела. Не видя Ойкавы, было сложно угадать, что он сделает в следующий момент. По позвоночнику прошелся мокрый язык, оставляя стынущий на воздухе след, и Кагеяма невольно вздрогнул, поджимая пальцы на ногах.

— Тш-ш… не дергайся, — произнес Ойкава, щекоча дыханием поясницу. 

Одна ладонь исчезла с бедра, а через секунду Кагеяма почувствовал её прикосновение между ягодиц — лёгкое поглаживание пальцами, ещё без проникновения. Он шумно выдохнул в подушку, попытался расслабиться. Получалось вполне успешно. До тех пор, пока следом за пальцами ко входу не прижался язык — широко лизнул, толкнулся внутрь самым кончиком.

От неожиданности Кагеяма вскрикнул и еле удержался, чтобы не отодвинуться. Это было слишком: слишком непривычно и странно, слишком хорошо. Язык Ойкавы погружался внутрь, обводил по краю, делал что-то невообразимое.

— Тебе не нравится? — голос Ойкавы казался едва слышным сквозь стук крови в ушах. Кагеяма повернул голову, стараясь разглядеть его.

— Почему? — собственный голос звучал не лучше.

— Ты дрожишь.

До этого Кагеяма не замечал, но теперь почувствовал, как его трясёт от избытка ощущений, как крепко он вцепился в подушку.

— Мне нравится, — ответил просто, не пытаясь объяснить.

— Это хорошо. — На ягодице коротко сжались зубы, слегка прикусывая. И ещё раз, чуть ниже. 

— Ты меня хочешь съесть?

Ойкава рассмеялся.

— Вполне возможно. Ты же мне так и не дал доесть ту черничную булочку. — Он словно задумался, но Кагеяма не стал напоминать, кто именно предложил уйти из кафе. — Не то чтобы я возражал против такой замены. — И, не давая шанса возмутиться, Ойкава вернулся к прерванному занятию.

К языку присоединились пальцы, начиная растягивать, их движение ощущалось то у самого входа, то глубоко внутри. Пальцы были гораздо привычнее, чем-то знакомым и понятным, и Кагеяма почувствовал, что наконец расслабляется. Ему уже хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось долго, как можно дольше, рука непроизвольно потянулась к члену подрочить. Но Ойкава вдруг отстранился.

— Я так скоро кончу, — пробормотал, как будто для себя. — И ты, похоже, тоже! — а это уже громче, и Кагеяма быстро убрал руку обратно на подушку. 

— Я не брал с собой презервативы. — Перед двойным свиданием это казалось ненужным, но сейчас Кагеяма жалел о своей оплошности.

— Я тоже. Но здесь должны быть. Сейчас поищу.

Ойкава легко соскочил с кровати, открыл ящик тумбочки и удивлённо присвистнул.

— Да здесь много чего есть. — Бросил взгляд на Кагеяму, будто прикидывал что-то. — Хотя нет, не сейчас.

Он выложил на кровать перед лицом Кагеямы презерватив и смазку и тут же исчез из виду, забравшись обратно на постель. Теперь он не медлил и не играл: зашуршала упаковка презерватива, наступило короткое затишье, пока Ойкава раскатывал его по члену, а потом щёлкнула крышка тюбика. Скользкие пальцы легко вошли в растянутое отверстие, наскоро смазывая, и почти сразу же за ними внутрь толкнулся член.

Ойкава входил медленно, но настойчиво, давил горячей ладонью на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. Кагеяма отдавался его напору, подчинялся рукам, доверял, зная, что саднящая боль скоро пройдет, Ойкава сделает так, чтобы было хорошо. Оказавшись внутри полностью, тот замер, давая время привыкнуть. Рука на пояснице расслабилась, погладила, другая скользнула по животу и выше, потёрла между пальцами сосок. Кагеяма выдохнул, опустил голову ниже, почти упираясь лбом в подушку между напряжённых предплечий, и подался назад.

Ойкава все понял правильно: пальцы сжались на бёдрах, удерживая на месте, и он начал двигаться. Поначалу медленно и глубоко, потом — быстрее, размашистее. Секс с Ойкавой заставлял забыть обо всём, выметал из головы лишние мысли, оставляя инстинкты. И каждый раз было сложно сдержаться, чтобы не кричать, не шуметь слишком сильно. 

Только спустя несколько минут Кагеяма понял: сейчас сдерживаться не надо. Он громко застонал, когда ладонь Ойкавы легла на член, начала дрочить, и продолжил, уже почти не переставая, когда толчки стали короткими и резкими. Кончая, Кагеяма кричал.

— Как-то быстро получилось, — пробормотал Ойкава после. Он уже успел отдышаться и слезть с Кагеямы и теперь лежал рядом, закинув на него руку и ногу.

— Нормально. — Действительно: не быстрее, чем обычно.

— Всего лишь нормально? — Кагеяма открыл было рот, чтобы протестовать, но к губам прижался палец Ойкавы. — Я не о том. Просто, у нас сейчас есть время, никто из команды не ворвется в душ, не вернётся в самый неподходящий момент твой сосед по комнате — а мы просто лежим.

— Всегда можно повторить. — Кагеяма пожал плечами. Никакой проблемы он не видел. — И что ты там нашел в ящике?

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Тобио-чан! — Ойкава засмеялся, но подниматься с кровати прямо сейчас явно не собирался.

— Давай лучше в следующий раз, когда тебе приспичит куда-нибудь сходить, выбираться сюда, а не на двойные свидания. 

— Эй, вообще-то я ради тебя старался! — Ойкава шлёпнул его ладонью по плечу, но явно не сердился. — Но раз ты так хочешь, можно и сюда. Свидания наедине нам явно удаются лучше.

И Кагеяма не мог с ним не согласиться.


End file.
